Total Drama Mario Island
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: The Second season Start with Twenty-two different contestants arrive at the island to find that they will be living in a rundown summer camp for eight weeks. They are divided into two teams, and they learn the rules of the competition they will be taking part in.
1. Ch 1 Not So Happy Campers Part 1

Ch 1 Not So Happy Campers Part 1

Contestants : Baby Mario,Larry Koopa,Morton Koopa Jr, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Sapphire Rosalina, Baby Luigi, Baby Daisy, Boomerang Rosalina,Blaze the Cat ,Dark Pit, Koopa troopa, Goombella, Zero Suit Samus,Mona,Funky Kong,Shadow the Hedgehog, Bowser Jr,Shadow Mario,Tetra,Link , Birdo

Eliminated

Ch 1 Not So Happy Campers Part 1

The episode starts off with Luma introducing himself as the host of Total Drama Mario Island and greeting the audience from Camp Wawanakwa, which is located somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. He tells the viewers that twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks at a summer camp, where they will participate in various challenges every three days and the winning team will receive a reward. The losing team will have to vote one of their own members off the island at the Campfire Ceremony, where the teammates with the lowest amount of votes will receive marshmallows, as a form of immunity. After the ceremony, the camper who was voted off will take a walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Mario Island forever. The numbers of the remaining campers will dwindle down each week with the last one achieving tabloid fame and winning a small fortune of $100,000 (which, according to Chris, will probably be blown in a week). . He says that when the campers arrive, they may seem ticked off, due to them being told that they would be staying in a five star resort.

Luma is then shown at the Dock of Shame and is ready to meet the first eleven campers Blaze The Cat is the first to arrive Bowser Jr arrives next and comments about the camp being much different than it looked in the application form. Tetra arrives and informs Luma that she did not sign up for staying at the run-down camp. Luma smugly pulls out her contract and, with a grin on his face, informs her that she, in fact, did. Tetra grabs her contract from Luma and tears it up, though this proves to be ineffective, as he pulls out a copy and states that the great thing about lawyers is that they make many copies of documents. Frustrated, she declares that she will not be staying on the island. Luma responds by telling her that he hopes she can swim, as her ride has just left. She then angrily calls Luma a jerk as she watches her boat drive away on the lake. Funky Kong arrives and greets Chris enthusiastically, using the word "man" several times in the process, much to Tetra's irritation. Zero Suit Samus arrives next and catches the attention of all of the boys, then she tells Luma that he looks familiar and when he points out he's the show's host, Zero Suit Samus finally seems to know who he is. Sapphire Rosalina is the next contestant to arrive,Roy Koopa then joins the group and immediately starts getting confrontational, but Luma warns him that he is in contact with Roy Koopa's parole officer, and that Roy Koopa can be returned to juvenile detention any time if the show has any problems with him. Roy Koopa however, doesn't seem bothered by this statement. As Sapphire Rosalina fumes over the conditions, Lemmy Koopa arrives on water skis, but crashes into the dock and the splash soaks Sapphire Rosalina, which she ends up complaining that it ruined her shoes.

Ludwig Von Koopa arrives carrying a keyboard, and is initially surprised with the state of the camp, but is then excited with the conditions of the camp,." Shadow The Hedgehog arrives next and mentions seeing Luma on a figure skating show. He also notices the run-down nature of the camp, and then notices Tetra and smiles at her, to Tetra's pleasure. Mona arrives carrying a surfboard and says she thought they were going to be on a beach. She almost hits a couple of campers and Luma with the surfboard before the next camper arrives. Iggy Koopa arrives next and asks if Luma got the memo he sent listing a number of his life-threatening allergies and Luma awkwardly replies that he's sure someone did. Iggy Koppa then asks if this is where they're staying. Roy Koopa pipes up, saying it's his mother's house Goombella arrives and talks confidently of Baby Luigi and Baby Mario arrive together and are excited that they will be staying at a summer camp. Larry Koopa arrives next arrives next . Shadow Mario arrives next, showing her annoyance and lack of interest in her surroundings. Morton Koopa Jr arrives and shouts happily , as he grabs Luma and gives him a bear hug. Boomerang Rosalina arrives and Koopa Troopa arrives starts quickly asking questions about what they will be doing at the camp. With that, Luma gets the campers to go to one end of the dock for a group picture. Unfortunately, the dock collapses under the campers as the picture is taken. Lu ma tells the campers to dry off and meet him at the campfire pit in ten minutes.

At the campfire pit, Luma tells the campers the person who is the last one left in the competition wins one hundred thousand dollars. As for sleeping arrangements, Luma says that each team gets one cabin, and that the guys sleep on one side and the girls sleep on the other. Luma proceeds to split the campers into two teams. Baby Mario,Larry Koopa,Morton Koopa Jr, Zero Suit Samus,Lemmy Koopa, Boomerang Rosalina, Sapphire Rosalina,Funky Kong, and Shadow Mario form the Screaming Gophers, and Mona ,Baby Daisy ,Blaze , Tetra, Koopa troopa, Goombella, Iggy Koopa,Baby Luigi , Dark Pit, Ludwig von koopa, and Roy Koopa form the Killer Bass.

Luma mentions that the campers will be sharing their thoughts in a video diary taped in the outhouse confessional In the main lodge, Mr.M gives his instructions as to how he will be serving meals on a daily basis, but later ignores some of the campers' requests and complaints in relation to the food.

Luma : the first challenge starts in one hour.

Bowser Jr assures Sapphire Rosalina by saying he doesn't think that the first challenge will be so difficult, but the camera then pans to the contestants lined up on a very tall cliff, where Bowser Jr immediately changes his mind


	2. Ch 2 Not So Happy Campers Part 2

Ch 2 Not So Happy Campers Part 2

Contestants : Baby Mario,Larry Koopa,Morton Koopa Jr, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Sapphire Rosalina, Baby Luigi, Baby Daisy, Boomerang Rosalina,Blaze the Cat ,Dark Pit, Koopa troopa, Goombella, Zero Suit Samus,Mona,Funky Kong, Bowser Jr,Shadow Mario,Tetra,

Eliminated

Ch 2 Not So Happy Campers Part 2

The episode opens from the point at which the previous episode ended, with all of the campers assembled at the top of the cliff.

Luma : first challenge of the series: The contestants must jump off of the one-thousand foot tall cliff into a safe-zone in the lake, which is represented by a small ring of buoys. For every camper that completes the challenge, their team shall receive a point. After every contestant is offered a chance to jump, the points are tallied, with the winning team earning an advantage in the next part of the challenge. Chris also reveals crates of supplies for the second part of their challenge: building a hot tub. The team with the best hot tub gets to have a hot tub party that night, while the losing team must vote a camper off for the first time.

Mona : thinks the challenge is fairly straight forward

Luma: target is actually a very small safe zone inside the lake, and that the rest of the lake is loaded with rare freshwater man-eating sharks.

The Killer Bass are up first and Mona , successfully landing in the safe zone. Spurred on by her victory, Larry Koopa enthusiastically jumps next. Although he crashes painfully onto one of the buoys in the lake, he still lands in the safe zone. Dark Pit , Sapphire Rosalina , and Blaze then successfully complete their jumps with no sign of fear at all. However, Bowser Jr is afraid of heights and does not jump. Due to this, Luma places a chicken hat on Bowser Jr's head and taunts him before sending him down the escalator that all "chicken"s must take Roy and Morton complete their jumps, but they both end up getting injured, as Roy hits a rock jutting out from the cliff and Morton lands on his crotch. Boomerang Rosalina refuses to jump,

Boomerang Rosalina: I has a medical condition that prevents her from jumping off cliffs.

Luma warns her that not completing the challenge might cost her team the win and there will be a good possibility that she would be eliminated as a result. However, Boomerang Rosalina accepts the risk, as she doesn't think that most of the members on the other team will jump.

The Screaming Gophers are up next, and Luma offers them an incentive. If they can beat the Killer Bass' score, he'll give them pull-carts to carry their crates. Heather refuses to jump, stating that she does not want to get her hair wet on national television.

Tetra :"If she's not doing it, i'm not doing it."

Zero suit Samus then intervenes and argues with Goombella about not jumping as she does not want to lose their first challenge all because Heather doesn't want to get her hair wet. They begin to insult each other until Zero suit Samus throws Goombella off the cliff, into the safe zone, effectively making her jump. Zero suit Samus jumps after her, followed by Tetra , Baby Daisy , Baby Luigi , Koopa Troopa, and Shadow Mario .

After most of the team has jumped, Funky Kong is the only one left. He is not a strong swimmer and is obviously scared of jumping off the cliff. The Gophers are nervous, but Funky Kong manages to overcome his fear and jump off the cliff. When he falls, he makes a tremendous splash, knocking Lemmy and Larry, who are in the water, to the beach. However, he still earns the advantage for his team.

The Gophers, with their pull-carts, happily sing as they walk back to the campsite, showing how easy the challenge is for them, while the Bass are having trouble and complain about moving their crates without the assistance of wheels. Meanwhile, the Gophers' hot tub is coming along nicely, as they open crates and find useful parts for assembling their hot tub. Goombella approaches Zero Suit Samus and apologizes for her rudeness earlier. Zero Suit Samus is moved by the apology, and agrees to have a truce with her.

Blaze :why she faked being nice to Zero Suit Samus,

Goombella : "keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

At this point, the Killer Bass are behind in building their hot tub Morton and Sapphire Rosalina attempt to rally their team to win the challenge. As a result, the Bass build a fully functional hot tub, while the Gophers assemble a badly-constructed one that leaks and collapses in on itself, costing them the first challenge.

At dinner, the Gophers try to decide who they are going to vote out. Shadow Mario wonders why their team lost, as the Bass had more girls on their team. When Sapphire Rosalina and Zero Suit Samus question as to what he means by this, Shadow Mario explains that guys are stronger and better at sports than girls, which especially angers the two of them, who are two of the most athletic Gophers girls. Funky Kong attempts to calm down the angry girls, but Shadow Mario continues his misogynistic speak, which angers every Screaming Gophers team.

At the campfire ceremony, Luma has a plate of marshmallows and explains that they will be given out to all campers who are not going to be voted out. The one camper who does not receive one is eliminated and must leave. Chris then gives marshmallows to Baby Mario,Larry Koopa,Morton Koopa Jr,Zero suit Samus, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Boomerang Rosalina, and Funky Kong, although he is not shown. as dramatic music plays for a while. Luma finally gives the final marshmallow to Sapphire Rosalina, leaving Shadow Mario as the first camper voted out of the competition. Chris then suspects that Shadow Mario was eliminated for his derogatory comments towards the female campers.

Back at camp, the Bass are seen enjoying their hot tub party as the Gophers walk by. Sapphire Rosalina then signals for a cameraman to come closer to her, and declares to the camera that the Bass can enjoy their first victory, but she says that she will win the competition along with $100,000 prize and no one is going to stop her.


	3. Ch 3 The Big Sleep

Ch 3 The Big Sleep

Contestants : Baby Mario,Larry Koopa,Morton Koopa Jr, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Sapphire Rosalina, Baby Luigi, Baby Daisy, Boomerang Rosalina,Blaze the Cat ,Dark Pit, Koopa troopa, Goombella, Zero Suit Samus,Mona,Funky Kong, Browser Jr,Tetra,

last Chapter Reward Hot tub party, Winner Killer Bass, Eliminated Shadow Mario

ch 3 The Big sleep

The episode opens to Luma waking up the two teams by blowing a horn. Because of this,Boomerang Rosalina abruptly wakes up and hits her head on the top bunk, and, angered by how early she was woken up, asked Luma if she looked like a farmer to him. The scene changes and Luma says the next challenge begins in one minute with a twenty kilometer run around the lake on the campus. Morton asks Luma if there will be breakfast and Luma says there will be breakfast, but after they complete the challenge. Tetra gets ticked off at Luma and attempts to punch him, however, Dark Pit and Ludwig hold her back. Blaze says in the confessional that Tetra has to learn how to control her anger, stating that Tetra threw her suitcase at a window and broke a lock on a bathroom door

The run begins and some campers make an attempt at it, while others choose not to put in the effort and walk. Sapphire Rosalina is one of the people in the latter group and stepped into a puddle that was being licked up by Koopa Troopa , who was trying to catch his breath and claims to have some sort of condition because of it. Sapphire Rosalina walks on top of Koopa troopa to get by him. Afterwards, the tired campers are gathered in the main lodge. Because all the Screaming Gophers finished , they think they have won the challenge and earned invincibility. However, Luma interrupts them to say the run wasn't the challenge and unveils a delicious banquet for the campers to eat: Turkey, energy bars, cooked beans, maple syrup, gravy, and much more makes up the exquisite meal. The campers gladly eat all of the food, overwhelmed by being able to eat real food after a week of Chef Mr.M's disgusting meals. They all think they have been through enough but Luma announces the second part of the challenge

Luma : the second part of the challenge: the Awake-A-Thon. The rules are that the last person awake wins the challenge for his or her team. The twenty kilometer run and the large banquet of food served to make it more difficult for the campers to stay awake.

Twelve hours into the challenge, Luma notes that all twenty one campers are still awake, but Morton quickly becomes the first one to succumb to slumber. Boomerang Rosalina comments that the Awake-A-Thon was the most brutal event she has ever done in her life. Sapphire Rosalina muses in the confessional about setting up an alliance to get her to the final three, needing someone desperate or dumb enough to do whatever she says. She asks Blaze and Goombella to join her in the alliance, which they agree to do. On her way to the bathroom, Tetra drops her MP3 player. Sapphire Rosalina, apparently well aware of Tetra's short temper and conflict with her own team already, secretly scoops up the fallen MP3 player, and hides it. Sapphire Rosalina banks on this enraging Tetra, which will cause her teammates to eliminate her and get rid of one of their strongest members.

When the Awake-A-Thon hits the twenty-four hour mark, seventeen of the twenty-one campers remain awake, with Mona, Dark Pit , and Blaze now also asleep. Baby Luigi slowly dozes off and proceeds to have a nightmare in which Goombella and Baby Daisy are mauled by a bear. Luma decides to start reading fairytales to the campers, accompanied by Mr.M dressed in a tutu and playing the harp in order to lull more of the campers into sleeping. Chef starts dancing and sprinkling "sparkles" over the campers while _Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy_ plays in the background. Roy, despite his attempts to stay awake by tying himself to a tree, falls asleep, taking the tree down with him. Boomerang Rosalina looks to keep moving in place constantly in order to stay awake, but eventually falls asleep as well. The score evens up with four Gophers and Bass awake when iggy and Lemmy fall asleep. Morton falls off the thousand foot cliff as his sleepwalking continues.

Eventually, Chris suggests that the campers who had fallen asleep should take a shower, as everyone was starting to smell by this point. Harold, hoping no one will see that he had wet himself, is more than glad to obey.

By the hundred-hour mark, only Funky Kong,Zero Suit Samus, Sapphire Rosalina,Tetra, and Koopa Troopa are left awake. Luma uses his last resort to make the contestants give: reading to them the history of Canada in pop-up book form. This is boring enough to put Tetra and Zero Suit Samus to sleep immediately. Soon after, Funky Kong falls asleep. After only the first chapter of the book, it was now down to only one Gopher and one Bass. After a while, Luma decides to give the remaining contestants a bathroom break. Koopa Troopa tries to hold it, but concedes when Sapphire Rosalina challenges him to hold it for another ten chapters of the pop-up book. Koopa Troopa is later found asleep in the stall and this news is announced mere seconds before Sapphire Rosalina falls asleep as well. Sapphire Rosalina is the official winner of the Awake-A-Thon, giving her and her team invincibility.

Later that afternoon, Tetra is seen throwing things out of her cabin's window, looking for her beloved MP3 player. Tetra accuses her teammates of stealing it. Soon Sapphire Rosalina arrives and says she found the MP3 player next to the campfire pit, then hands it back to Tetra, who tries to apologize to her team for snapping and accusing them, but is only frowned upon. That night at the campfire ceremony, Luma gives the marshmallows to Goombella, Zero Suit Samus,Mona,Funky Kong, Browser Jr, Boomerang Rosalina,Blaze the Cat , and Dark Pit. It then comes down to Tetra and Baby Luigi, and Luma gives the final marshmallow to Baby Luigi, meaning that Tetra is voted off. After screaming at her former teammates and kicking Luma in the shin, Tetra boards the Boat of Losers and leaves the island.


	4. Ch 4 Dodgebrawl

Ch 4 Dodgebrawl

Contestants : Baby Mario,Larry Koopa,Morton Koopa Jr, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Sapphire Rosalina, Baby Luigi, Baby Daisy,Boomerang Rosalina,Blaze the Cat ,Dark Pit, Koopa troopa, Goombella, Zero Suit Samus,Mona,Funky Kong, Browser Jr

Last Chapter : Winner(s)Screaming Gophers

Eliminated : Shadow Mario,Tetra

Ch 4 Dodgebrawl

The episode opens with the two teams gathered in the main dining hall where many campers are still showing signs of fatigue and exhaustion from the previous episode's Awake-A-Thon challenge. The Killer Bass are especially tired due to Ludwig snoring all night, making sleeping more difficult. Luma thinks most of them must be hurting just as Ludwig, sporting a drawn on mustache, enters. Meanwhile, Sapphire Rosalina gives Blaze and Goombella a review of the alliance rules, such as Sapphire Rosalina is allowed to borrow anything Blaze and Goombella own at any time, but her stuff is strictly off-limits. Lindsay questions it, but after being threatened by Sapphire Rosalina that she could kick her out of the alliance whenever she felt the need to, Lindsay becomes obedient. Heather mocks the opposing team for getting rid of their strongest player, Tetra. Boomerang Rosalina attempts to hit Sapphire Rosalina with a spoonful of oatmeal in response, but Sapphire Rosalina dodges, leaving Boomerang Rosalina fuming and making Baby Daisy the unintentional target. However, she is too tired to retaliate. Luma then tells the campers that the next challenge begins in ten minutes.

On what looks like a court with clear glass walls, the two teams gather with Roy, still exhausted from the last challenge, who collapses onto one of the bleacher rows and threatens his team not to wake him up or it would be the last thing they do. Blaze blamesLudwig's snoring for Roy's bad mood, but he loudly tells her that his problem is a medical condition. Chef Mr.M, dressed as a referee, blows a whistle to silence the teams.

Luma:the next challenge is a classic game of dodgeball The Screaming Gophers have to sit out one person per game

Ludwig immediately volunteers

As they begin, Larry throws a dodgeball at Dark Pit, which rages him. Dark Pit over-hyped his abilities in dodgeball and ended up hitting Mona on his team's bench. Soon, Roy knocks Lemmy out of the game. Iggy attempts to use his martial arts skills to throw his dodgeball, but with no actual muscle power behind his throw, it goes less than a foot, not even reaching its intended target,Zero Suit Samus. The ball barely rolls over the line, allowingZero Suit Samus to quickly makes short work of Iggy by throwing him then knocks Sapphire Rosalina out of the round

Near the end of the round, after eliminating Blaze, Baby Luigi and Goombella manage to corner Baby Mario, the only Gopher standing. However, Baby Mario proves to be an expert dodgeball player by using his skills to make the ball work like a boomerang to take out Baby Luigi by surprise. Then by rubbing the dodgeball on his shirt, he manages to use static electricity to guide the ball to hit Blaze. With Blaze eliminated, the Screaming Gophers win the first game in a best three out of five series.

believed Dark Pit wasn't worth having on the court this round, due to the bad aim on his last shot. However, he convinced her and the others that it was just a warm-up throw and that he could dominate the game if all the balls were given to him. The rest of his team complies. However, all, but one of his balls fly out of control, nearly hitting Mr.M, Luma, and the Gophers who were benched.

Suddenly, Morton becomes overcome with a sudden rage and starts taking dodgeballs out of his teammates' hands and utilizes them to knock out every single Bass player on his own, earning his team their second win. Afterward, he admits he doesn't know what got into him. Sapphire Rosalina points out to the Bass that the score is now two-zero, and if they lose the next game, they would lose the entire challenge and end up in yet another Campfire Ceremony. Blaze was determined to not let this happen. Without Tetra, Blaze looks to Roy to aid the team with his fierce, merciless nature.

The Bass team is too afraid to awaken him, but through a joint effort and poking him with a stick, they all wake him up and inform him of the situation they were in. Roy asks Blaze why he should help them, and Blaze threatens that he would undeniably be eliminated next if their team lost the challenge. Not wanting to take any chances, Roy concedes and participates, but only on the condition that everyone follows all of his orders.

Roy implements his "Crush the New Guy" strategy, which basically meant that everyone on the team throws their ball at the same person, making it almost impossible for that person to Killer Bass win again, tying up the scores. The next round would decide the winner of the challenge overall and which team sends someone the final game, Baby Luigi is tired of sitting out and wants to play for his team, but ZS Samus adamantly refuses to let him play. This round carries on for a while, with numerous players rotating throughout the duration of the game. Eventually, Morton, who pitied Baby Luigi, allowed him to take his place in the game this time.

The game then resumes, and Baby Luigi uses all of his strength to throw a single dodgeball at Morton that would hit him for sure. It does, and the force behind Baby Luigi's throw was hard enough to drive Morton into the glass wall. He slides down to the floor, but reveals that he had caught the ball and had never let go of it. The Killer Bass win the round, and the entire game. Shocked at this fluke, Morton wails in defeat. The Bass carry off Baby Luigi in celebration while Luma asks the Gophers what happened. Ludwig blames the loss on weak effort by his teammates, but Sapphire Rosalina, Baby Mario, and the others, noting Ludwig's total lack of participation, tell him to shut it and storm off.

At the Campfire Ceremony, Luma hands out marshmallows to Baby Mario, Sapphire Rosalina, Iggy, Larry, Morton, and the final marshmallow goes to Funky. Ludwig, although seeming quite confident before the final marshmallow was given out, is voted off and looks very shocked. He then complains and tells his team that they just voted off the only person who had any brains at all, but this statement falls on deaf ears. They respond to him by throwing all of their marshmallows at him, and Sapphire Rosalina insults Ludwig by calling him a "turkey." Unfazed, Ludwig takes his leave off the island. Luma acknowledges that it wasn't the most dramatic bonfire ceremony ever, but figures that it's okay since he still gets paid for efforts and then signs off.


	5. Ch 5 Not Quite Famous

Ch 5 Not Quite Famous

Contestant : Baby Mario,Mona,Baby Daisy,Iggy Koopa,Goombella,Funky Kong,Sapphire Rosalina,Larry Koopa,Boomerang Rosalina,Dark Pit,Zero Suit Samus,Blaze,Koopa troopa,Roy Koopa,Lemmy Koopa,Baby Luigi,Bowser Jr

Elimination : Ludwig von Koopa,Shadow Mario,Tetra

Winners :The Killer Bass

Ch 5 Not Quite Famous

The episode opens with Zero Suit Samus complaining to Boomerang Rosalina that she has ran out of fake skin tanner in the Bass girls' cabin. Boomerang Rosalina, who had just woken up, expresses great disinterest in the matter, however, Boomerang Rosalina is completely oblivious to her sarcasm. Luma' voice blares out of the speakers asking if the campers had gotten enough sleep and asks that they show what they are made of during the next challenge

The scene then goes to the two teams sitting on wooden bleachers in front of the stage. While they wait, Mona asks if they're going to be watching a musical, stating that she loves musicals. Bowser Jr sees Goombella and tells her he had saved her a seat. Sapphire Rosalina gives them dirty look because of the interaction and Goombella blows a kiss to Bowser Jr. He catches it and winks at her. She waves at him and then looks at Sapphire Rosalina, who has been glaring at her. As Zero Suit Samus turns her head sharply in the other direction, Goombella gets hit by Zero Suit Samus ponytail and gets a strand of hair in her mouth.

Luma eventually comes out and tells the campers that for the day's challenge, they will be doing a camp classic: A talent show. Both teams have eight hours to pick their three most talented teammates. The three will represent them in the talent show. Over at the Screaming Gophers' meeting place, Sapphire Rosalina declares herself team captain, but Iggy is a little apprehensive. Iggy goes on to question Heather's authority, and an argument escalates. Their fight is interrupted by Morton . Seizing the opportunity to force Iggy to back down, Sapphire Rosalina asks Morton if he's okay with her leading the team for the talent show. He agrees, not really caring either way. Sapphire Rosalina then officially declares herself, Bowser Jr, and Funky Kong to be the judges for her team's auditions.

Over at the Killer Bass meeting place, the first ones to audition are Boomerang Rosalina and Zero Suit Samus. Blaze , who seems to have become the judge for the Bass, along with all the other team members, doesn't like their dance performance and turn Boomerang Rosalina and Zero Suit Samus down. For his audition with the Gophers, Morton drinks a big liter of soda, and then burps the entire alphabet. All the guys cheer and commend Morton for his accomplishment; however, Sapphire Rosalina refuses to let him use that as a talent in the contest, calling his act "disgusting." Iggy comes to his defense by asking her if she knows how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in just one go.

Back with the Killer Bass, Koopa Troopa is seen yo-yoing to impress his team in order to compete in the talent show. He starts off well, but then gets himself tangled in the yo-yo string, disappointing his team. For the Gophers, Sapphire Rosalina performs ballet and is quickly accepted to compete by Bowser Jr and Funky Kong. Sapphire Rosalina tells everyone to take five and then quickly pulls Bowser Jr aside, asking he if she can keep a Jr then tells her a story about her older sister Wendy getting diarrhea during a date, and how she had to bring her toilet paper since the bathroom was out, and how she never told a soul. She then remembers that she's on national television, looks at the screen, and apologizes to her sister. Sapphire Rosalina shoves a walkie-talkie into his hand and tells him to follow Blaze and report back.

Later, as Bowser Jr is following Blaze she becomes very bored. He then sees Goombella,through her binoculars and is happy she found something "interesting." Back over at The Killer Bass, Baby Luigi does a ribbon dance for his audition. His performance is enough for him to become the team's first representative. Mona goes up next, saying she can stand on her hands for twenty minutes. She demonstrates, but Blaze rejects her quickly, saying the talent is more suited for monkeys. Dark Pit walks up next, but is shot down by Blaze before he can do anything, but take in a breath.

The scene then switches to Bowser Jr and Goombella making out in the bathroom while Sapphire Rosalina yells through the walkie-talkie asking if Bowser Jr had found anything. Grabbing the walkie-talkie, Bowser Jr hurriedly replies "On my way back, under," and the scene goes back to the Bass. Zero Suit Samus is seen doing tricks on a skateboard, and is chosen to compete. The Bass have their three representatives picked off-screen. Blaze was chosen to be the second one after performing a solo with her violin. However, as she is practicing, Baby Daisy bets Dark Pit, Mona and a few other guys on her team that she really can stand on her hands for twenty minutes. Everyone in the group throws in a little cash and other objects as part of the bet. Mona starts to stand on her hands, and does so successfully for a short while. She then accidentally gets her leg tangled up on a rope that was holding up a light in the amphitheater, which comes crashing down directly over Blaze's head and smashes her violin in two. Blaze starts to cry about her violin and is forced to wear a bandage around her head. As a result of this chaos, Mona now has to compete in the show in place of Blaze and is worried she could be the next one going home.

Back with the Gophers, Iggy is doing The Dance of the Rattlesnake, which captures the attention of Baby Mario and Larry . Next up is Bowser Jr, whose talent is twirling fire batons. He does great until he tosses one of his two batons in the air. He does not catch it and everybody hastily ducks for cover. One baton burns a hole in the ground, while the other sets a bush on fire. Then, in a dramatic sequence, Funky Kong comes out with a fire extinguisher and puts the fire in the bush out. Sapphire Rosalina, awestruck with the rest of the girls over Funky Kong beauty, declares that the three representatives will be herself, Baby Mario, and Iggy. Goombella is then shown writing in her journal alone, trying to get some time to herself. Koopa troopa then comes over to chat with her. Goombella ignores him while he tries to make small talk. He then tries to sniff her hair, but is called a weirdo for it. When Goombella goes back to the cabins, she changes to go swimming, so Bowser Jr decides to come along, much to Goombella's pleasure.

Later, Goombella goes out to the docks with Bowser Jr. Goombella points out that almost everyone is driving her crazy, Bowser Jr being one of the exceptions. Iggy and Morton then jump in the water, getting Goombella all wet, causing her to storm of angrily, which in turn makes Bowser Jr noticeably angry at Iggy and Morton for ruining their moment. Back at the cabin, Sapphire Rosalina seizes the opportunity to sneak into Goombella's drawer and steal her diary. Before the show, Mona is eating a bag of chips while talking with Blaze. Sapphire Rosalina then comes up and discretely accuses her of sabotaging her teammate so that she could get her time in the spotlight. Mona retorts, saying that the Gophers may work that way, but the Bass are a team and help each other. This leads Sapphire Rosalina to insult her over eating too many chips. Mona responds by throwing the bag of chips in her face. Soon after, the talent show starts. Each camper chosen to represent their team with their talent will perform, and Chef Mr.M will then score the performance on the "Chef-O-Meter" (a scale of zero to nine). Justin goes first for the Gophers. He does his flash dance, ending with water splashing onto him. He scores six out of a possible nine points from Chef Mr.M . Next up is Baby Luigi with his ribbon dance. His legs somehow get tangled in the ribbon and he gets only two points for the flop. Up next, Bowser Jr sings a song about Goombella and gets the highest score yet - eight out of nine points. Mona goes up next with her hand-standing talent. Almost as soon as she starts off, she throws up because of all the chips she ate before show time. She ends up puking all over the stage and onto Boomerang Rosalina and Zero Suit Samus, prompting them to throw up on each other. She then slips on her puke and falls into Bowser Jr's lap. Goombella is outraged and yells at her to puke on her own boyfriend, but is quickly silenced by Sapphire Rosalina. Luma then orders an unscheduled commercial break to clean up the mess.

After the break, it is discovered that Mona earned a two out of nine for her "performance." Next up is Sapphire Rosalina, who announces that she has decided to read pages from Goombella's diary about Bowser Jr to the entire viewing world, instead of doing a ballet number. Goombella, embarrassed to no end, runs off while Mona and Zero Suit Samus comment about how uncalled-for the act was. Baby Mario is about to go on when he accidentally breaks his skateboard in two. With Boomerang Rosalina and Zero Suit Samus covered in vomit and Roy Koopa and Baby Luigi not having any outstanding talent, Mona and Zero Suit Samus reluctantly pick Dark Pit to go as a replacement. He acts as a human beat-box, and does incredibly, shocking everyone. He wins the Bass the competition, receiving a perfect score of nine from Chef. In the confessional, Sapphire Rosalina reveals that to save herself from being voted off inevitably, she is getting four other campers to vote off Funky Kong with her. She decides on Bowser Jr , since he is a part of her alliance, Iggy, because he is crazy, and Morton, whom she bribed with a piece of cake.

At the campfire ceremony, Sapphire Rosalina and Funky Kong are the last two campers to not receive a marshmallow. To Luma's surprise, due to Sapphire Rosalina's meddling, Justin is sent home. Even Luma is upset and shocked about the elimination for the first time, even saying that it seemed wrong. Baby Mario and some of the other campers are annoyed that Sapphire Rosalina is safe. Afterwards, Goombella exacts revenge on Sapphire Rosalina by dumping Larry's red ant farm in her bed, causing her to run out of the cabin that night, covered in ants. As Sapphire Rosalina's screams echo through the camp, Goombella smiles and snuggles into her pillow happily, thus ending the episode.


	6. Ch 6 The Sucky Outdoors

Ch 6 The Sucky Outdoors

Contestants : Baby Luigi,Baby Mario,Baby Daisy,Dark Pit,Bowser Jr,Sapphire Rosalina,Boomerang Rosalina,Roy Koopa,Larry Koopa,Iggy Koopa,Goombella,Mona,Morton Koopa Jr,Koopa Troops,Blaze the Cat,Zero Suit Samus,

Eliminated:Shadow Mario,Tetra,Ludwig von Koopa,Funky Kong

Winners: The Killer Bass

Ch 6 The Sucky Outdoors

The episode begins with the campers around the campfire, as Luma explains their next challenge, an outdoor survival challenge. The challenge is to spend one night in the woods and return back to camp in the morning. The first team back wins the challenge and invincibility. Everything the campers need can be found at their campsites if they can find it. Luma hands out maps and compasses to Sapphire Rosalina and Dark Pit (though Zero Suit Samus snatches the map from Dark Pit), then tells them to watch out for bears, as they lost a few interns in pre-production. Baby Daisy is initially afraid of bears, but Baby Luigi reassures her with a false story about a previous encounter with a bear that he and his grandpa took down.

On the way to the campsite, Bowser Jr walks up to Goombella, having noticed that she looks upset. He asks her if it has something to do with Sapphire Rosalina reading her diary in the last challenge, but Goombella walks off without replying. Meanwhile, Sapphire Rosalina is plotting to bring Gwen down at their next elimination after she dumped Larry's red ant farm into her bed, but Bowser Jr points out that it was Sapphire Rosalina who prompted Goombella to do the act when she had read her diary out loud on national television. Sapphire Rosalina still insists that Bowser Jr is going down in spite of that. Elsewhere, Mona is leading the Killer Bass to their site, when Baby Daisy spots a blueberry bush, so she and Baby Luigi stop to eat some. After a while, Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy realize that the rest of their team is gone. After calling out for their team, the two realize they are lost, which sends them into a panic.

The Gophers reach their camp and Morton sees that there is no food at the site. Bowser Jr points out that since this is a survival challenge, they have to find their own food. Morton and Iggy joke around about how funny it would be if they made bear sounds and ended up attracting a real bear. Morton then heads out into the woods to find some food, since he claims he is an expert on the subject. Meanwhile, Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy are still lost and start arguing when Baby Daisy calls out Baby Luigi on her bad sense of direction. As night falls, they continue to argue when Baby Daisy says that at least she knows how to drive, but Baby Luigi dismisses this and says that Baby Daisy once crashed her Daisy's Circuit special due to her poor sense of direction. Their arguing attracts a pair of squirrels who mimic the two in sync, until they get fed up and decide they are no longer Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

Back at the Gopher camp, the campers are getting hungry, when a pizza delivery man arrives with a pizza for the camera crew, much to the annoyance of the starving campers. From the bush, Morton returns with a catch of fish. Sapphire Rosalina is annoyed about the fact that there are only fish, but other campers are glad Morton found food. Larry jumps up, saying he loves fish, and bites into one of them. With the others looking on, he stops and sheepishly asks if they should cook them first. Morton tells the others that his grandfather taught him how to fish, and in one incident, a shark bit him in the butt.

The Killer Bass are seen setting up camp, and Koopa trooper tries to compliment Zero Suit Samus by saying she pitches a tent like a guy. He sees this doesn't have the desired effect and tries to correct himself, only to say something even dumber. In the confessional, Koopa trooper slaps himself for saying that. Dark Pit asks Blaze where the food is, calling her "woman." Blaze refuses to dignify this with a response. When Boomerang Rosalina arrives with a rabbit in his arms, Dark Pit suggests the rabbit should be their dinner, but Boomerang Rosalina intends to make it a pet, naming it Bunny. By this point, Dark Pit notices their group lacks Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy.

The missing campers in question stumble on a tree with a fork in it, which was a tree that they saw two hours before, meaning that they had been walking in a large circle. They hear an owl in the darkness and in a panic, they run screaming though the woods, into a cave. They think they will be safe there until morning, but Baby Daisy is then scared when a bat flaps around her head. When the bat leaves, Baby Luigi sits on a rock and mutters that they will surely die there.

Back at the Gopher camp, Morton tells the others the story of how he and his grandfather fought a bear. Afterward, Bowser Jr notices that Iggy is missing. When they call out to him, they attract the attention of a nearby bear, which comes into camp and scares everyone (especially Baby Mario, who wets himself), making them go into a tree for their safety.

The scene then shifts to the Bass camp, where Blaze gets spooked by an owl and reveals that she is afraid of being alone in the forest, which reminds Dark Pit of a scary story of a killer with a hook for a hand. He tells the story and ends up scaring the rest of the Bass after he pulls out a hook on his right hand for the ending. Dark Pit laughs hysterically at their reactions and Zero Suit Samus chews him out for this, but Dark Pit just keeps fooling around. At that moment, an owl spooks Blaze right into Dark Pit's arms. He seems to be surprised by this, but then he looks at Koopa trooper with a pleased expression on his face while the latter gives him a thumbs up in approval.

Meanwhile, Morton is called upon by the other Gophers to deal with the bear; he reveals that he was only being theatrical with his story, and gets blamed for attracting the bear in the first place. Larry fears that the bear ate Iggy, which Sapphire Rosalina thinks that this is good as she thinks it would insure that the bear is no longer hungry. Everyone looks at her shocked, though she covers for herself by claiming that its survival of the fittest, and by making fun of Baby Mario for wetting his pants, causing him to become ashamed of himself. The branch Bowser Jr is sitting on gives way, and he falls down near the bear, which moves in on he. Bowser Jr screams for help, but unexpectedly, the bear asks if he is okay. Taking off its head, the bear is revealed to be Iggy in a costume.

Back at the Bass camp, all of the Bass (with the lone exception of Dark Pit) are shown to be too frightened by Dark Pit's story to leave their tent, let alone sleep. Mona says she has to go pee, and Roy revealed that he did so already, by holding up a jar with urine in it. Not wanting to share a jar, she heads outside to find a private place. However, what she finds are bats, and one of them flies right into her face. This scares the other campers as they see a girl with wings on her face as a shadow jumping outside of their tent. Mona then trips over the campfire, accidentally kicking an ember onto the tent, and burning it to the ground, leaving the Bass with no shelter. The Killer Bass (except for a sleeping Dark Pit) glare at her for this.

The Gophers are then shown sharing the fish amongst themselves when another rustle is heard from the bushes, and another bear appears; at first it seems like another person in a bear costume, but Morton tries to take the head off and only tears out some fur. This bear is a real one, and it scares the Gophers up the tree again (not before causing Baby Mario to wet himself again). Meanwhile, Zero Suit Samus is chewing out Mona for burning down the tent. Dark Pit says that everything is cool, but Zero Suit Samus says that things couldn't possibly get worse. Unfortunately for both teams, a storm then comes in and it rains all night. Everyone is stuck in the rain, with no shelter, except for Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi, who are alone and scared in the cave.

The next morning, the rain has stopped, and Sapphire Rosalina complains that thanks to Iggy and Morton, they were unable to sleep in their tent last night. Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi have a bigger problem: the cave they resided in belongs to the bear. At the Bass camp, Blaze wakes up cuddling with Dark Pit, who smiles at her. She then accuses Dark Pit of cuddling her, but Dark Pit calmly replies that it was her who initiated the cuddling as he was sleeping, teasing her about it. Blaze is then shown in the confessional stating that since she was unconscious at the time of the "alleged cuddling," it's like it never happened.

Back at camp, Luma is preparing the campfire for that night's bonfire ceremony when the Killer Bass come out of the woods, declaring victory. The Screaming Gophers arrive a moment later and see the Bass already there; Sapphire Rosalina turns on Iggy and Morton, blaming them for losing the challenge. But Luma stops them, pointing out that two of the Bass are missing; Blaze nonchalantly dismisses Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi's absence by claiming they were eaten by wolves, to which Dark Pit adds sarcastically that it was a "darn shame." The two missing campers then arrive and start rambling on about how they were lost and wound up in the bear cave, found by the bear, and how scared they were. Now safe, Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi apologize for all the mean things they said, and reaffirm their Boy and Girlfriend status. Blaze asks if they've finished their little love-fest, and then blames them for losing the challenge for their team; the Gophers win an all-expenses paid trip to the Tuck Shop, while Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy are left with their angry teammates. Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi then look worried that they will be split up. Afterwards, the Gophers are seen enjoying themselves in their hot tub, though some are disgusted when Morton vomits near it.

At the campfire ceremony, the marshmallows go out to Blaze, Dark Pit, Zero Suit Samus, Koopa trooper, Roy, Goombella, and Boomerang Rosalina . Finally, the last marshmallow is set to go to either Baby Daisy or Baby Luigi; the two hug, knowing that they will be split. The last marshmallow goes to Baby Daisy (who doesn't catch the marshmallow), and Baby Luigi is sent to the Dock of Shame. Baby Daisy refuses to let Baby Luigi go, but Baby Luigi tells her he has to go on, and that he would be rooting for her. Later, back at the cabins, Dark Pit is shown coming to apologize to Blaze (who is sitting outside on the steps, swatting mosquitoes away) for scaring her with his scary "hook man" story the night before. However, she insists that she was not scared, and that there is no such thing as a "hook man." Dark Pit agrees, but then pulls out his fake hook prop again, making Blaze scream in fright and say that she hates him. But Dark Pit is pretty sure she doesn't hate him, as he puts his hands behind his back and relaxes, but accidentally stabs himself with the hook instead.


	7. Ch 7 Phobia Factor

Ch 7 Phobia Factor

Contestants : Baby Mario,Zero Suit Samus,Blaze the Cat,Baby Daisy,Roy Koopa ,Goombella, Boomerang Rosalina,Sapphire Rosalina,Iggy Koopa,Koopa Trooper,Larry Koopa,Bowser Jr,Dark Pit,Mona,Morton Koopa Jr,Lemmy Koopa,Birdo

Elimination: Shadow Mario,Tetra,Funky Kong,Baby Luigi

Last Episode : Winner : The Screaming Gophers

Ch 7 Phobia Factor

The episode opens exactly where the previous episode left off: right after Baby Luigi's elimination. Baby Daisy is still crying uncontrollably at the Dock of Shame due to the elimination of her boyfriend , with only Blaze giving her sympathy and insists that Baby Daisy would want her to be strong and move on without him, something Baby Daisy refuses to accept. Blaze eventually pulls Baby Daisy away, who clings to the dock and manages to break off a plank of wood in the process. When Blaze and Baby return to the Killer Bass by the campfire, they are joined by the Screaming Gophers, who bring some leftovers from their tuck shop party. Although they try to convince the Killer Bass that they are joining them out of kindness, Goombella finally admits that they are there because they can't go back to their cabin since Morton farted in it and they need to air it out. Lemmy brings a green gelatin with a gummy worm inside to Mona , who panics and rejects the dessert. Lemmy then brings it to Koopa trooper, who looks at the jelly and sees the gummy worm in it, then frantically knocks it out of Lemmy's hands, thinking the gummy worm was a snake. After Baby Mario shows to him that it is just a gummy worm and tells him to relax, Koopa trooper apologizes for causing a scene, explaining that he's scared to death of snakes.

Iggy sympathizes with him, revealing that he's scared of chickens. Everyone then starts talking about their greatest fears: Lemmy is scared of being covered in bugs, Zero Suit Samus is afraid of ninjas, and Sapphire Rosalina is scared of sumo wrestlers. Goombella tells everyone that her fear is being buried alive, while Blaze says that her fear is walking through a mine field in high heels. Morton mentions he is terrified of flying, and Boomerang Rosalina admits that she has a similar fear of being in a plane. Roy then explains his fear of hail. After Roy tells his fear, Baby Mario says that he is afraid of being alone in the woods. As Baby Daisy is holding on to the plank of wood, she mentions that she is afraid of bad haircuts. Blaze agrees and changes her mind, stating that this fear was far scarier. Larry then mentions his fear of defusing a time bomb. Mona claims she isn't really afraid of anything, a claim that everyone meets with skepticism. Dark Pit gives the most obscure fear of all; Céline Dion music store standees. After Bowser Jr admits to his fear of mimes, he insists that Mona share her phobia, but Mona firmly asserts that she has none. Dark Pit reminds her of how scared she was when he told his scary story in the last episode, causing her to get snippy with him.

At next morning's breakfast, Luma announces the next challenge is a game he calls "Phobia Factor," where the campers will face their worst fears. Zero Suit Samus questions if it could be worse than the breakfast they were eating. Luma calls Sapphire Rosalina to the theater for sumo, causing Sapphire Rosalina to spit out her drink in Bowser Jr's face. Luma then tells Goombella she's got a date with a few tons of sand . Baby Mario asks how they could possibly know what their fears were and Goombella tries in vain to explain the nature of a "reality show" to the ditsy blond. Luma calls out to Chef Mr.M, asking about a special order for Iggy and Chef passes Iggy a deep fried chicken. Nervously, Iggy bites the head off the chicken shaped food item, only to have the head of a real live chicken pop out, scaring him.

The campers convene outside near a swimming pool full of worms and it's up to Lemmy to take the plunge. Shrugging, Lemmy hops into the pool, submerging herself in the worms (even eating some of them). Gophers lead Daisy and Blaze, having revealed their worst fear being bad haircuts, are brought to the mess hall, while Luma brings two wigs for them to wear. Morton snatches one and tries it on, doing a little ballet dance before tripping and falling over. Luma takes the wig back and plants them on the girls' heads. Boomerang Rosalina and Morton are taken to a yellow airplane that looks like it's on the verge of falling apart, piloted by flight attendant Mr.M. Both scream as the plane flies haphazardly over the island. In the washroom, Zero Suit Samus opens the stall door to see that she is surrounded by three ninjas. Showing no fear, she whips out a pair of nunchucks and starts to spin it around expertly, after which he hits himself on the head and falls unconscious into the toilet (this is counted as a failure). Back outside, Birdo encounters her worst fear, a spider, or more specifically, Chef in a large spider outfit, but she ends up running away screaming. At the theater, Sapphire Rosalina faces off against a sumo wrestler. Too scared to even look at her opponent, Sapphire Rosalina crouches into a ball in fear, accidentally tripping the sumo wrestler and causing him to bounce into the distance, hitting a tree in the process. Gophers lead 2-0.

Baby Mario starts her six hour-long seclusion in the woods around the camp, and while he acts like he can take it, he panics at the sight of a chipmunk at his feet looking up to him, and kicks it all the way to the lake. The camera pans up to the beach, where Goombella is in a Plexiglas box, being buried in sand; she only needs to stay there for five minutes, and Bowser Jr promises he'll stay right there with her, talking to her with a walkie-talkie. The cover of the box closes, and she starts getting buried, starting by blocking out her face with sand. Back at the theater, Koopa trooper is confronted with a small snake and he's terrified of it, especially when it blinks. The other Bass try to egg him on, especially Mona, whose bossy demeanor has her demanding that DJ just pick up the snake. Eventually, Koopa trooper reaches down and picks up the snake, conquering his fear. Bass are down 1-2

With three minutes to go, Goombella is managing her challenge well enough, especially with Bowser Jr talking to her. To pass the time, she asks why he's so scared of mimes. Bowser Jr explains that when he was four years old, he went to the circus with his dad to see the elephants, and he was so busy watching them that he lost his dad in the crowd. Suddenly, a pale-faced mime appeared and started imitating him. He ran, but the mime followed and wouldn't stop doing his routine. All of a sudden, it's Bowser Jr's turn to face his fear; a mime sneaks up from behind and taps him on the shoulder. Frightened, Bowser Jr screams and runs away, dropping his walkie-talkie. Goombella has no idea what happened, but is now faced with enduring her greatest fear alone. Luma then takes Larry to his challenge, defusing a time bomb, which in this case is made out of several garbage cans. Luma tells him he has 10 minutes to defuse it, and hands him a set of blueprints before running away. Bowser Jr continues to face his own fear of mimes. As the mime chases him, they both stop for a moment. Bowser Jr tries to explain to the mime that there is no wall he is touching, and he spots the dock. Back at camp, Dark Pit is faced with a life-sized cardboard cut-out of Céline Dion. Mona tries to gently reassure him, inspiring Dark Pit to run towards the standee and hug it. The Gophers and the Bass are now tied at 2-2. Mona gives Dark Pit a congratulatory hug, but quickly recoils when the heat of the moment wears off.

Bowser Jr is still being chased by the mime, acting as if he is trapped in a box. Bowser Jr makes a run for the Dock of Shame and jumps in the water; when the mime tries to follow, Trent tells him that his makeup will run, so he gives up and leaves. The score is now 3-2, with the Gophers leading.

Back on the beach, Roy is lying in a chair for a nap when a small dark cloud appears overhead and starts pelting him with his worst fear: hail, which Roy described as small, but deadly. When the hail starts falling, Roy runs away screaming, and the miniature hail cloud follows him around; Baby Daisy sees the cloud and thinks it's cute and asks if she could have her own cloud. Bowser Jr is watching Luma control the cloud by remote and asks if it can go lower and pelt him harder. Luma calls Bowser Jr sick, but he gladly agrees. Bowser Jr then asks Luma if he ever feels like he is forgetting something to which Luma replies all the time. Luma then says he's going to bury Roy in hail, which reminds Bowser Jr that he forgot about Goombella. Out in the woods, Baby Mario is holding his own, but still has over four hours to go, and then he hears an explosion. While Luma and Bowser Jr are digging up Goombella, they hear the explosion, and Luma figures that the explosion was Larry blowing himself up, therefore failing his challenge. A seriously-injured and garbage-covered Larry wanders through the woods looking for help, eventually stumbling upon Baby Mario, who is scared away (making him fail his challenge). At the beach, Goombella is alright, and throws the walkie-talkie at Bowser Jr out of anger for abandoning her. The score is now 4-2, with the Gophers leading. Elsewhere, the plane lands, and Boomerang Rosalina and Morton get out, just before the wings fall off; while they conquered their fear, they are glad to be back on land. The score is now 6-2, with the Gophers leading. Baby Daisy and Blaze are in the washroom after wearing the wigs all day, and take them off. They then complement each other on how cute they both look. The score is now 7-3, with the Gophers still leading.

Outside, Iggy is given another chance to face his fear by being placed in a chicken pen for three minutes. Iggy gets in, but quickly ends up in a corner in a fetal position. Mona shouts at him to stop acting like a girl, but Larry points out that the Bass are too far behind to win anyway. Luma then sweetens the pot, saying that the Bass still have one challenge left, and he'll make it worth triple their current score. The last challenge is Mona's and even though she didn't say what her fear was, the tape clearly shows her aversion to green gelatin, which she later says looks like snot. Mona is brought to a green jelly pool, and a diving board; her challenge is to dive in for the tripled points. Mona climbs up to the unusually high diving board, and the Killer Bass try to coax her into jumping, while the Screaming Gophers try to frighten her; while looking down, Courtney decides that she can't go through with it and chickens out, costing the Bass the challenge. While Mona literally beats herself up over losing the challenge, Morton sits in the green jelly, enjoying it.

At the campfire ceremony, Luma is down to the last two marshmallows and the campers who failed to complete their challenge are up for elimination; Baby Mario, Mona and Iggy. Luma gives the next marshmallow to Baby Mario and after a few seconds of drama, the last goes to Mona. Iggy is sent to the Dock of Shame, while his former teammates and Luma (except Mona) taunt him with various bird related puns. While crying on the Boat of Losers, a humiliated Iggy finds himself surrounded by several chickens, which makes him scream.


End file.
